


santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

by frolickingangels



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kinky costume, M/M, Playful and Loving Foreplay, Sex Toys, Teasing, dirty talking, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolickingangels/pseuds/frolickingangels
Summary: Yuuri has a sweet, little surprise for the birthday boy.--A submission for YOI Secret Santa 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~~yuuri is santa baby and the chimney is viktor’s dick, bye~~
> 
>  
> 
> happy holidays!

 

 

Darkness.

Pitch black darkness.

That was all Viktor could see, but it wasn’t anything unpleasant or terrifying. Quite the opposite, actually, especially with the tingling excitement crawling just under the surface of his skin. His chest felt light and jittery and he had to do _something_ to keep him distracted as he waited. However, the most he could do so far was to keep his back rested against the headboard and let his fingers fidget with the soft blanket beneath him.

Viktor didn’t wish to disappoint, after all.

Within minutes – he didn’t bother counting how many exactly – of willingly surrendering his sense of sight, Viktor realized with mild astonishment how it heightened his other senses. First he focused on the silky smooth texture of his blindfold, the comfort of his sweatpants, and the warm air on his naked upper body; then there were the sounds of Yuuri turning off the shower in the bathroom and the occasional horns of cars outside; and then also, the lingering scent Yuuri left in their room.

Viktor had a seemingly endless reservoir of patience, but he wasn’t made to wait too long for tonight. For this, his chest bubbled in both gratitude and eagerness for the surprise.

His ears registered the sound of the door opening and then the tinkling of a… bell?

Did Viktor hear that right? A tiny, little bell? Or was his current overdependence on his hearing fooling him?

The resounding click of a lock brought Viktor back from his questioning. The continued tinkling that followed afterwards, though, left no room for his doubts.

There really was a bell all right, along with the soft padded footsteps that grew louder as Yuuri crossed the distance between the door and the bed. He couldn’t get to the bed sooner, Viktor thought. Yuuri took his sweet time and Viktor only wished he could see the teasing sway of those deliciously flared hips of his lover as he sauntered over.

Part of the mattress dipped with Yuuri’s weight as he positioned his knees on either side of Viktor, straddling the taller male and sitting comfortably on his lap. Arms draped over Viktor’s shoulders and a hand lightly brushed aside his fringes before trailing down his forehead, his cheek, and finally his jaw. Yuuri’s hands were covered in tight, cottony gloves, he noted. Still, from the touch alone and even through the somewhat offending material, Viktor could practically feel Yuuri’s pride directed at him for having obeyed the request of not moving from his position on the bed. This made Viktor bristle further with sweet anticipation as he thought of finally, _finally_ reaping his rewards.

Fingers simply played with the ties of his blindfold so Viktor took it upon himself to coo into cajoling Yuuri to finally show him some mercy.

“Yuuri,” he started, in that singsong tone he knew Yuuri continued to love after all those years they shared. “Can I see my surprise now?”

Viktor heard the softest giggle and felt those fingers tug free the ties of his blindfold. “Behave, okay?”

Viktor would rather not make any promises he most likely won’t be able to keep tonight, so he didn’t bother with a reply. He gave Yuuri a cheeky grin instead.

A grin that stayed on as the blindfold slid away and blinked his eyes, a grin that stayed on until… Viktor’s vision cleared to show him Yuuri with lips glistening with their favorite lip gloss, cheeks flushed from the shower, sans glasses, and the top of his head adorned with a Santa hat. He kept his bangs over his forehead and the ends of his hair that had grown over the months were still a little damp. Viktor wasn’t the only one overzealous for the surprise, it seemed.

Yuuri’s eyes glimmered and Viktor already felt like swooning. God, he loved this man so much. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Viktor nuzzled their noses together, “Santa.”

Viktor’s hands reached out to grab onto Yuuri’s hips but felt the most curious, soft, and fluffy material instead. There was more to the surprise than the Santa hat, he realized.

Sea blue eyes wandered lower and – oh, so that was the source of all that tinkling, Viktor thought. It was a leather collar with a round and golden bell hanging from the front of it. Yuuri’s neck looked so delicate and delectable wrapped with it, the color and material a clear contrast against soft and smooth skin. Viktor couldn’t help leaning in and leaving quick kisses – on the bell, the point where leather met skin, and on Yuuri’s neck, just under his jaw.

What knocked away his breath, however, was the remainder of the outfit.

The dim lighting of their room wasn’t enough for Viktor. He wanted to see _more_ , drink in all of his surprise with clear clarity. Hence, with no seconds wasted, he reached to open the lamp on the bedside table, basking Yuuri in a more radiant light in front of him.

Yuuri wore a bright red tube top; tiny and acting like a simple bandage around his chest while keeping his entire midriff on full display for Viktor’s eyes. The same could be said about the matching shorts – small and tight with a belt mostly meant for display. It’s as if its only purpose was to cover Yuuri’s privates. Even then, it wasn’t doing a good enough job, if Viktor could plainly see the outline of Yuuri’s half-hard erection in them.

Fuck, Yuuri had no underwear on. Viktor gulped.

Both the top and the shorts have white fluff linings soft to the touch, same with the red pair of gloves that reached all the way past Yuuri’s elbows.

To top it off, probably Viktor’s most favorite, would be the thigh high cottony, soft to the touch thigh-high white socks Yuuri donned for his feet and legs. Each had a ribbon on the top, adding a sprinkle of absolute cuteness to the sexy outfit.

Viktor’s hands trailed down from Yuuri’s hips to the tops of his thighs, the part where it’s the exposed skin between ends of his shorts and the tops of his socks. The Japanese people had a word for it, Viktor was sure, but he couldn’t, for the life of him, remember what it was.

“Oh, Yuuri,” he took his time gently groping and running his hands through the expanse of the presented thick thighs. “All this for me?”

“Viktor.” Yuuri’s small voice urged Viktor to look up. Yuuri looked at him from under thick lashes, a sliver of embarrassment showing through those eyes. Viktor paid full attention. “Do you like it?”

“Darling, I _love_ it.” Viktor breathed, pulling Yuuri ever closer until their lips were mere centimeters apart. “I love _you_.”

Yuuri’s blush spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, but the moment he smirked and stuck his tongue out for a teasing lick on his lips, Viktor knew the doubts and jittery nerves had passed (as they should).

“Same to you.” A peck on Viktor’s cheek. “Merry Christmas, birthday boy.” Another peck on Viktor’s nose. “Tell me, baby,” Viktor held his breath as Yuuri positioned his lips over Viktor’s, tickling the other with the air passing between his lips from every word. “Have you been naughty, or nice?”

Yuuri deepened his voice on purpose and the husky drawl had Viktor releasing a shivery exhale while his hands busied themselves re-exploring the expanse of Yuuri’s exposed back.

How Yuuri could do a 180 degree turn on his personality in the blink of an eye, Viktor never completely understood. Though he’s not at all complaining. They both loved and enjoyed their ongoing game of surprises, the ever-thrilling push-and-pull.

Now that Yuuri pulled a juicy roleplay on him, Viktor did what he did best – he played along. Gladly.

“I’ve been good this year, Santa.” He wanted a kiss. He so badly wanted one, but he also wanted to have Yuuri yearning in his own game, so he leaned in impossibly closer instead until their foreheads touched. Even with this, Viktor managed to put on an innocent smile. “Ask my husband. He knows me best, and he also knows I’ve been behaving myself today, especially, at his request.”

Demand was more like it, Viktor thought to himself.

“Mmm, I know all about it. Good job today, my love. I’m so proud of you.” Viktor smiled wider at the praise and nuzzled their foreheads together. Gloved fingers traced Viktor’s lips and Yuuri’s eyes followed while Viktor drank in every heave of Yuuri’s chest, every breath out of those sinful lips. “But,” eyes traced back up to meet Viktor’s, irises so dark and blown, there were hardly any trace of honey brown left; but they rendered Viktor unmoving all the same. “I also know all about what you did with your husband just last week.”

Oh.

Viktor’s cock twitched at the memory.

Still, he kept up the act of a good boy; he tilted his head just slightly and blinked up the most googly eyes he could muster at Yuuri. He knew his eyes must look like Yuuri’s by now – dark and dilated with desire – but he ought to give it a shot. “What do you mean, Santa? Last week, I kept my husband spoiled, happy, and sated like usual. I’d made him…” Viktor paused to phrase it properly, “ _tremble_ with so much pleasure.”

Yuuri’s shaky little gasp didn’t go unnoticed, but that didn’t put out the fire to take control in his eyes. The corner of Yuuri’s lips twitched into a smirk and Viktor’s heated gaze followed, once more outlining those glossy lips.

“Yes, you did, didn’t you? By shocking him with a boxful of sex toys and doing… _unspeakable_ things to him for how many consecutive nights. Even during the day. He lost a lot of sleep because of that, you know. Although, he’s still a loving husband who’s grateful and forgives you, so don’t worry.”

Viktor closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, letting Yuuri’s scent and after shower smell fill his nostrils. He trembled as more of his blood rushed towards his nether regions by Yuuri’s sultry voice alone.

“You also enjoyed having them used on you, right? Remember that _purple vibrator_ and how it hit just the right places? You looked so beautiful taking it inside of you, _Vitya_ , loving every moment of it especially when it’s on its maximum vibration setting.”

Viktor shivered almost uncontrollably. As if running a gloved finger against his chest and nipple wasn’t enough, Yuuri started kissing him now – from his jaw, to his cheek and eyelids, and finally, stopping at his ear. His mouth multi-tasked by nibbling on a lobe and continuing to whisper wicked words into Viktor’s system, leaving him intoxicated.

“Vibrators, nipple clamps, ropes, harnesses, cock rings, and many others – I don’t believe good boys are supposed to have those items, Vitya.”

Viktor had nothing against that. The said box served as proof, covered and well hidden under the bed.

“It begs the question: what kinds of dirty fantasies have you been imagining? What kinds of websites have you been visiting? What kinds of stores have you been buying from? For how long were you waiting for them to arrive on our doorstep? Was it torture, Vitya? Were you just _dying_ to put them to good use?”

Whimpers escaped Viktor before he could completely hide them by burying his face against Yuuri’s shoulder. _Yes, yes, yes!_ he wanted to shout. The wait was pure torture, but it had been worth it from the moment Yuuri’s eyes widened and he became as red as a tomato from head to toe at the sight of the package’s contents.

Viktor was putty under Yuuri’s words, but Yuuri also made the mistake of rocking his hips and grinding his ass against Viktor’s thigh.

There, Viktor’s mind cleared somewhat thanks to the brilliant spark of idea it brought.

“How can I give you your gift when you haven’t been as good as you sai— _ahhng._ ”

“Santa,” Viktor rasped, licking a trail from Yuuri’s shoulder to his collarbone. “I don’t think you should be calling the kettle black this season of love.” Two of his fingers pressed harder against the round end of the butt plug obviously protruding between Yuuri’s cheeks and against the thin material of the shorts. Viktor gave a satisfied hum when Yuuri rocked against him and arched his back, pressing himself forward to Viktor’s chest while jutting his ass out further into Viktor’s touch and to drive the plug deeper. “You’ve been naughtier than me, it seems.”

The thought of Yuuri preparing himself in the bathroom moments before had Viktor biting and sucking onto whatever inch of skin his mouth can reach, leaving fresh marks over fading ones. Viktor’s other hand sneaked itself past the waistband of the shorts to grope and squeeze Yuuri’s ass, spreading his lover wider. Yuuri keened above him, gasping and moaning as he writhed deliciously.

“Oh, Viktor—“

“How about this, Santa: instead of tiring yourself and giving away gifts this year, why don’t I give you a gift instead?”

Viktor pulled back the slightest bit, giving Yuuri a dazed smile as he imprinted Yuuri’s wrecked expression into memory. He may have showered, but he was already covered in a light sheen of sweat. They both were.

“Does that sound good?”

Yuuri gulped, taking time to compose himself amidst the haze as much as he could and actually get some more air into his lungs.

“If that’s so…” Yuuri took a deep breath, and held Viktor’s gaze in his, “ _Use me, Vitya._ ”

Finally, _finally,_ Yuuri pressed their lips together, light and teasing and tongue flicking out to drive Viktor crazy. Before he could respond, Viktor jumped as a hand pushed past the waistband of Viktor’s sweatpants and stroked his leaking cock in a sensual manner, in a way that the gloves didn’t leave painful friction, but more of a feather light tingling pleasure instead. “Make it hard, make it fast. Make it so I won’t be able to walk out of here and give out the rest of the presents.”

A squeeze on Viktor’s cock. Another lick on Viktor’s lip. Then a pleading look in those heavy-lidded honey brown eyes.

“ _Please?_ ”

A sudden movement, a cuss in Russian, a louder tingling of the collar bell, and Yuuri was laid on his back on the bed. They bounced a little from the force and Yuuri giggled, feeling safe and secure in Viktor’s arms, before Viktor locked lips with him in a vicious kiss. He opened his lips for Viktor to penetrate repeatedly, the bigger male pushing his tongue in and out of that warm cavern, giving Yuuri a taste of what was to come, returning the favor by grabbing fistfuls of silver hair and holding tight against shoulders, biceps, anywhere he could reach. Yuuri practically _squirmed_ in pure desire for the man to ravish him.

“I get to have Santa all to myself this year.” Viktor thought out loud, looking at Yuuri with all the wonder and affection in his eyes through the fog. “How am I so lucky?” Their feelings abated the lust for a while and Yuuri took advantage of this, chuckling and leaving a chaste peck on Viktor’s swollen lips.

“You did everything for me, Viktor.” Honey brown orbs sparkled; eyes crinkled at the sides in a fond smile. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Viktor leaned in for another kiss, slower, gentler than the last time, focusing more on meshing their lips together and touching tips with their tongue. It didn’t take long, however, for the fervor to increase by the second.

Viktor broke the kiss, making sure to make that small smacking sound between their lips that Yuuri relished so much. The fog returned, and the sight of Yuuri beneath him, debauched with hair splayed all over the pillows and the Santa hat askew and barely hanging on, Viktor’s breathing grew heavy.

“Good.” Yuuri smirked, reaching to grab the Santa hat off of him completely to put it on Viktor’s head instead. He pulled it down as far as it could go, keeping it tight enough and secure. He wanted to see if it would last on that position for the night.

When he was done, Yuuri laid back on the pillows, resting his arms above his head. Viktor’s hands followed to intertwine their fingers together, loving how Yuuri wore his gold ring over the gloves so he could still clearly see their matching gold bands glimmering in the light while they continued on with their roleplaying activities.

“So, Vitya,” Yuuri rolled his hips, rubbing their clothed erections together. “Are you going to be nice once more this year and make good with your promise?”

Oh, _hell yes._ Viktor would have his way with Yuuri with only his tiny shorts missing while he kept on the rest. Yuuri would wrap his socks-clad legs around the Russian’s waist and Viktor would make that tiny, little bell ring violently to make rhythmic music along with Yuuri’s screams of his name, as he’d rut into that soft, welcoming body of his husband all throughout the night.

Viktor would make sure of it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not have a thing for yuuri in collars...
> 
> who am i kidding. i do.
> 
> comments and kudos are ♥  
> tell me your thoughts!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/frolckingangels)  
> [tumblr](http://frolickingviktor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
